


Why are we in lockdown, Potter!

by Panda_malfoy_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Draco Malfoy, Cute Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: What if Harry and Draco had to stay in lockdown as well because they are living in Muggle London?Dms are open on ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 36
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	Why are we in lockdown, Potter!

"We are moving to Wizard London! End of discussion! "  
"Alright Draco. "

Harry knew after this crazy corona things no way was Draco going to let them stay in muggle London anymore. Anyway he actually wanted them to move since it'll be easier to visit their friends as well use magic around the house instead of worrying about the neighbors. 

So he went and joined Draco on the sofa beside the fireplace cuddling against him. Everyday when he woke up to the blond he felt his heart jump a bit. This whole thing was so precious to him and he never wanted to let it go. 

"Harry? "  
"Yes, love. "  
"Are you worried? "  
"Love we got the medicine from the Healers remember? "  
"Not about us idiot, the muggles. "  
"Oh!"  
"Yea.. "  
"Love don't worry. "  
"They are dying Harry and we have the medicines but can't share! "  
"I know love but some of the healers have gone to the muggle world. "  
"Yea but it'll take way too long! "  
"I know love but it is all we can do because if they know about us, well it just won't be pretty. "  
"Yea."  
"Don't worry Draco, they'll survive.It isn't easy to kill them!"  
"Yea even Old Voldy couldn't get rid of them! "  
"Well you know he was jealous of them because they could make noses. "  
"PFFTTT! "

Harry pulled Draco closer placing his head in the crook of Draco's neck. He inhaled the warmth, smelling the vanilla and the faint essence of the perfume he got Draco a few weeks back. He felt Draco's hands going to his waist and pulling him closer and he felt so content with his life. 

~ one of the days during quarantine~

"Why can't we go out? "  
"Because of the muggles! "  
"But we have the medicines! "  
"I know Potter but everything outside is closed! "  
"Why? "  
"Because they don't have the medicines and it's illegal to open shops right now for them! "  
"Oh! "  
"Yea."  
"I really wanted to have some waffles from that cafe. "  
"Well we could try making them. "  
"Really! "  
"Yes love. "

So after an hour Harry and Draco were in the kitchen, with flour all over the place and honey dripping from Draco's lips as he tried to wipe it. But Harry reached it before and pulled in Draco for a snog that made his blush reach his neck. Harry lifted him on the island, almost making the jar of honey drop. And they continued until they smelt their first batch of waffles burning! 

~ another day during quarantine~

"Harryyy! "  
"Yes love. "  
"I miss the stores! "  
"Me too. "  
"No you don't! You wouldn't care even if you only had to wear a snitch costume. "  
"That was one time Draco! "  
"A memorable time! "  
"You have a huge wardrobe, why do you need more? "  
"Well to fill it so that I get a new Wardrobe! "  
"You do know we need time shift right? "  
"Wait you are serious? "  
"Yeah."  
"Oh Merlin! We could could go and renovate Grimmauld Place, it'll look brilliant, leave all the renovating to me! "  
"Yes love. "  
And they went back to cuddling and Draco excitedly talking about the renovations.<3


End file.
